Audio and video (A/V) content may be stored within a home network and accessed by devices within the home network, such as a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) network, for rendering and viewing. Users of devices within a DLNA home network may browse for A/V content that is available within the home network. Thumbnail images associated with items of A/V content may be displayed for the user to assist with selection of a desired item of A/V content.